1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miter saw which includes a miter saw unit having drive means for driving a rotary tool such as a circular saw blade and adapted to be vertically pivoted relative to the upper surface of a base on which a workpiece is placed so as to carry out cutting or similar operations of the workpiece on the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional miter saws generally include a miter saw unit having drive means for driving a rotary tool such as a circular saw blade and adapted to be vertically pivoted relative to the upper surface of a base on which a workpiece is placed. The miter saw unit is formed with a blade case covering the rotary tool with a part of the rotary tool exposed outwardly. A safety cover is pivotally mounted on the blade case for covering an exposed part of the rotary tool. The safety cover is positively pivoted in response to the pivotal movement of the miter saw unit.
Means for positively pivoting the safety cover is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 63-169217.
This publication discloses an actuating link which is pivotally supported at the central portion thereof by a blade case. Both ends of the actuating link are connected with an arm fixed to the base and the safety cover, respectively, through cam means such as a cam slot or a cam surface.
Such conventional means requires to form cam means between one end of the actuating link and the arm and between the other end of the actuating link and the safety cover. The formation of the cam means must be made considerably preciously and is rather complicated, Furthermore, in case of assembling, it requires complicated work.